1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to control methods of an electronic device, and more particularly to a method for repositioning a portable electronic device and portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices feature a wide range of functions for communications, entertainment, and information exchange. Such devices include mobile phones, PDA (personal digital assistant, personal digital assistants), handheld game consoles and digital cameras. However, most of these devices can only rest on a supporting surface, such as a table. To reposition the device vertically, special tools such as a stand are required, and the repositioning must be accomplished manually.